


Bored and Alone

by CryInSorow (Mykael)



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boredom, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/CryInSorow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has been overworking himself. Between being a cop and Nightwing, he's nearly fallen asleep during patrol or on missions, so his boyfriend, Wally, benches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dick is alone at home and bored, and Wally decides to cheer him up.
> 
> Okay, so I took a few...er...liberties on this one...I have no idea where most of this came from, I swear. It's not because I have an inner pervert or anything, oh no. I'm a good boy. -hides the pitchfork under the rug-

Dick heaved a very bored sigh as he lay on his bed in his apartment in Bludhaven. He’d rather have been out on a mission with the team, or at the very least, out on patrol, but his boyfriend was very insistent that he take some time off. It was true that he’d been working pretty hard lately. I mean, he only almost fell asleep once! Okay, maybe twice...er...fine, so seven times, maybe he _was_ a little overworked.

Between his day job as Officer Grayson, and his night life as Nightwing, he’d been really working himself ragged. He took some of his leave time to rest for a few days, but he hadn’t realized how dreadfully boring it would be. Wally was such a pain in the ass sometimes, it was just fortunate for him that he was so painfully in love with him. That fiery red hair, those beautiful green orbs, and of course his other...features...

Dick pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the apartment for something, _anything_ to do. The boredom was maddening, and Wally was off on League business in Metropolis. Lex Luthor again, naturally. His Uncle Barry had retired and left Wally the mantle of The Flash. Wally had been considering hanging up the hero life, but Dick convinced him otherwise; Wally liked being a hero, deep down inside and giving that up would be like giving up a piece of himself.

Dick could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, except, apparently, in this instance. So, resigning himself to his fate, Dick fired up a game console and started playing out his boredom on one of his many fighting video games. Of course, that didn’t last long, because he was soon bored again. He hadn’t fully realized just _how much_ he enjoyed both being a cop _and_ Nightwing, until now. Then again, he never really was the ‘sit at home and do nothing’ type.

He probably _could_ sneak out and go on patrol, maybe bust a few bad guys on the way. But then if Wally found out, he’d never hear the end of it and he wasn’t in the mood to argue. Although an argument would be a nice change of pace.

_Okay, maybe one little patrol can’t hurt. What Wally doesn’t know, won’t hurt him._

Dick smirked a little to himself, and hopped up off the couch to grab his gear.

* * * * *

Nightwing threw an escrima stick and nailed one of the mobsters in the head, knocking him out cold, then dived down from the roof top above and electrified his other escrima stick and knocked the other out cold. Only two left. They fired automatic rifles at him, which he easily avoided and lunged in, disable the first guy with a series of quick strikes, ducking a melee attack as the second charged, then gripped the pressure point at his neck, bringing him to his knees.

He cuffed the guy then alerted the police before disappearing into the night. He decided to head home and get back before Wally, but damn if that wasn’t fun! He had a huge grin on his face as he leapt from roof top to roof top, making his way back to his apartment building. The building came into sight minutes later and he silently hoped Wally was still away in Metropolis. It was Lex Luthor after all, it had to have taken a while!

Of course, he couldn’t possibly be that lucky. He slipped off the roof and down to the fire escape, silently opening the window of his apartment and slipping inside. And...fuck...Wally was sitting right there, on the couch in civvies, meaning he’d been here for a while.

“Have fun?” Wally asked, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Dick cursed under his breath, peeling off his mask.

“Wally, I-”

“You were supposed to be resting, Dick. You remember that time you fell asleep on the roof and nearly fell down a chimney? Or maybe that time you nearly ran into a wall while running across the rooftops?” Wally asked in an annoyed tone as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

Dick sighed deeply, raking his hands through his hair, stashing his gear away safely and changing back into civvies.

“Look, Wally, I was bored, okay? So painfully god damn bored,” Dick replied, pulling on a black t-shirt. Honestly, he could go for a shower right about now, but he had to deal with this, hopefully without either of them going to bed angry.

“Being a cop, and Nightwing, is pretty much all I got. You remember how bored you used to get when you were benched?” Dick asked, quirking an eyebrow. Wally sighed in annoyance, scrubbing his face with his hands.

“Except I never worked myself to near death! What’s it going to take to get you to slow down, Dick? You in a hospital in a full body cast?! IF you keep overworking yourself, you could get yourself _killed!_ ” Wally snapped, taking a few angry steps toward his boyfriend. Dick sighed again and shook his head, brow furrowing in annoyance.

“Well, I didn’t. I’m still alive and-”

“So not the point! What about me? What if something happened to you? Do you ever think about what that’d do to me? To everyone else?” Wally asked in a gentler tone. Dick flinched a bit at that comment and shrunk back a little. He felt Wally’s hand on his face, thumb caressing his jaw.

“I love you and I don’t wanna see anything happen to you.” Dick sighed and leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to rest on top of Wally’s.

“I know and I love you too, but...I don’t know what to _do_ with myself. I mean, come on! You try sitting in an apartment for a week straight with nothing to do! Tv sucks, I’ve seen all our movies about a dozen times, and the games hold no interest,” then a devilish smirk spread across Dick’s face.

“But...maybe if a certain speedster was around more often to keep me company...” Wally got the hint and a grin tugged at his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dick’s, swiping his tongue on his bottom lip for entry. He deepened the kiss, earning a little moan from Dick, whose arms came to wrap around his neck and tug him closer. He sighed a little in disappointment when Wally pulled away from him.

“Alright. Tell you what then. _I’ll_ take some leave time from the League,” Wally began with a rather seductive smirk on his face, pressing their foreheads together “and I’ll make love to you so much, and so hard, you won’t have time or the energy to play vigilante.” Dick’s lips tugged into a mischievous smirk, stealing a kiss and replied “hmm...Wally West, you have yourself a deal. If you think you can handle it.” Wally chuckled in amusement, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I think I can handle you,” he replied. 

“Shower?” Dick asked. Wally’s face was split into the most seductive and mischievous grin Dick had ever seen.

“Shower it is.” Dick winked at his boyfriend and led him to the bathroom, the two of them stripping off their clothes. Dick got the water nice and warm and stood under the spray before Wally slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and peppering his neck in kissed.

Dick sighed contentedly, tilting his head back, the combination of hot water and Wally’s ministrations just feeling so great. He felt one of his boyfriend’s hands travel south, along his side, over his hip, then onto his ass, giving it a squeeze.

“I ever tell you, you have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen?” Wally murmured, pressing a kiss to Dick’s pulse point. Dick moaned a little, biting his lip and Wally chuckled in amusement, pressing a finger inside him. Dick bit back another moan, pushing back on that finger ever so slightly. He turned his head and Wally crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Dick whined deep in his throat when Wally added a second finger, their tongues still dancing, lips melted together, and Wally’s other hand gently pumping his cock, his own hips betraying him and pumping up into that fist.

“Eager much?” Wally whispered in his ear, smirking against his neck as he sucked up a mark. Dick whined a bit, pushing back on the speedster’s fingers before pushing forward into his fist. A third finger was added and Dick began squirming beneath him, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Calm down babe, not so fast. Don’t want to finish before the fun part, do you?” Wally said, voice husky.

“Ironic...a speedster telling...me to slow down,” Dick breathed out. Wally chuckled in amusement, sealing their lips together in a quick kiss before withdrawing his fingers. He flipped Dick around and hauled him up against the wall, Dick wrapped those skilled acrobat’s legs around his boyfriend’s waist, feet digging into his back, arms wrapping around his neck.

Wally slammed into him in one, sharp thrust and Dick screamed in both pain and pleasure. Wally’s lips found his again, swallowing his lover’s moans as he thrust into him, hard and fast. It was frantic, heated as the two of them clawed and gripped at each other. Dick moaned loudly when Wally’s cock his his prostate, moving slightly, changing the angle, allowing him to move deeper inside him. Wally’s fist found his cock again, gripping it tight, but not painfully so, and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Wally, ungh god! Not gonna...” Dick breathed, feet digging into his back, tugging him into the motions. Wally slammed into him with each thrust, grunting and groaning in pleasure as Dick’s walls tightened around him.

“Aannnnnyeah...cum for me babe,” Wally breathed, sealing his lip onto Dick’s neck. Dick cried out as he came hard, screaming Wally’s name. Wally pumped his hips a few more times before he filled his lover’s body with his cum, crashing his lips with Dick’s, his lover swallowing his moans.

There they stood, panting, pressed against each others, Wally still inside Dick. With a shuddering groan, Wally pulled out of him and the acrobat’s legs slid lazily off of his boyfriend. Wally wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him and the two of them smiled lovingly at each other, sharing a heated kiss as the water washed them clean.

“Damn. We gotta do that again,” Wally said with a sly smirk. Dick chuckled in amusement, burying his face in Wally’s chest.

“Definitely. Love you.”

“Love you too babe. But we’re not done yet,” Wally purred into his ear. Dick laughed and looked up into those green eyes. Wally had a rather mischievous smirk on his face.


End file.
